fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
|image= |kanji=カグラ・ミカヅチ |rōmaji=''Kagura Mikazuchi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Mermaid Heel |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Gravity Transformation |weapons=Archenemy |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Kagura Mikazuchi is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild and a member of its team competing in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance Kagura is a slim, large busted woman, with long straight dark hair that falls to the middle of her back. She has a straight fringe that runs just above her eyes, with two longer locks that hang just next to her ears and another two that hang over her shoulders. Kagura dons an elaborate blazer, which is held closed by a number of buttons that run down the front. The jacket has a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The jacket itself is well embroidered, displaying a range of different patterns on the sleeves, front and collar. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves and the hem of the coat sits just above the hem of a skirt worn underneath. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. On her head, Kagura ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honour and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather, she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronise her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Synopsis X791 arc Kagura, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After watching her team-mates participate in their events, Kagura is selected to represent her team in the final battle of the second day, against Team Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria. Whilst her team-mates appear worried at the match up, Kagura appears calm and collected, placidly walking to meet her opponent in the centre of the arena. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra and Pisces to fight her. Kagura swiftly dodges Pisces attacks and when seemingly weighed down by Libra's Magic, is able to break free by utilizing her own. She charges Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchus with her blade. She quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 3-17 Magic and Abilities Gravity Transformation: She taught Risley to use Gravity Transformation which is useful in the battle with Yukino as Kagura was able to cancel out the effects of the Gravity Magic of one of Yukino's Celestial Spirit, Libra. Master Swordmanship Specialist: Kagura is masterful in her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword in which she was able to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces with just one attack. Immense Speed: Kagura was able to dodge the two giant bodies of Pisces with ease. She also defeated Yukino just right after slicing Ophiuchus into four. Equipment Archenemy: Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment", Archenemy, to user her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheated as well as to defeat Yukino Aguria. According to a member of Mermaid Heel, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm. Major Battles *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members